carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen and Phillip's children
Carmen and Phillip's children are the 8 kids of Carmen and Prince Phillip. 5 kids are male and 3 kids are female. They are the older siblings of Juliet and the kids of Princess Carmen and Prince Phillip. They first appear in The Great Discovery and last appear in The Cat: An Unexpected Journey. Their names are Perry, Carla, Rory, Micky, Nelson, Caspar, Zoe, and Leo. They are major characters in The Great Discovery, supporting characters in Hero of the Forest, The Mystery of the Brave, King of the City, major characters in The Curse of the Were-Bear and eight of the main protagonists of The Mystery of the Brave. From Season 2 to Hero of the Rails, they are voiced by Nev Scharrell, Ciara Bravo, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen and Emily Blunt. From Season 2-The Cat: An Unexpected Journey, the female ones are voiced by Elise Fisher and the male ones are voiced by Nate Mooney. Appearence * Carla (2nd born): Slender, pretty, flamingo pink skin, blue dress, green hairband with blue flowers in it, and pink eyes * Perry (3rd born): Grey skin, black hair, brown and green clothes. * Micky (1st born): Slender and small pin troll, stripey top, stripey trousers large, white headphones, purple, white and yellow bracelets on each arm, orange hair tied up with a purple hair bobble, purple diamond in her belly, light blue nose, rose colored eyes, glitter on her cheeks * Rory (8th born): has dark blue skin and short light blue hair that sticks up. He wears a blue waistcoat and trousers. * Nelson (4th born): Nelson is a fashion Troll that she has blue, purple and pink hair which joins together with Zoe. Satin is pink and wears a couple of earrings studs on each ear. She has blue eyes, nose, eyeshadow and lipstick. She dons a grey, sparkly, upward facing jumpsuit and sandals. Like Poppy, she has glitter on her cheeks that resemble freckles. * Zoe (5th born): Zoe is a fashion Troll that she has purple, blue and pink hair which joins together with Nelson. Chenille is blue and wears X-shaped earrings on her ears. She has a tattoo on her foot which says "XOXO" and wears a white and purple dress. She also has a large pink nose, pink lipstick, rosy cheeks and purple eyes. Like her twin, she has glitter freckles on both cheeks. * Leo (7th born): is a giraffe-like Troll that has very fuzzy red and pink stripey fur. He has four blue legs, blue hair and wears a green hat. * Caspar (5th born): Naked troll, sparkly pale grey-blue skin, pale grey hair, large green nose, thick blue eyes and eyebrows, Gallery Biggie_and_the_other_trolls2.jpg|The kids in Hero of the Forest Biggie_with_poppy.jpg|2 of the kids in Gilda DJ_Suki4.jpg|One of the kids in Gilda Satin_and_chenille5.jpg|Two of the kids in Gilda Biggie_and_the_other_trolls2.jpg|The kids in The Curse of the Were-Bear DJ_Suki1.png|One of the kids controlling the music at the end of King of the City part 2 Guy_diamond1.jpg|Caspar in The Mystery of the Brave Satin_and_chenille6.jpg|Two of the kids in The Mystery of the Brave Biggie_and_the_other_trolls2.jpg|The kids' last appearance in The Mystery of the Brave Category:Main characters Category:The Cat Category:The Cat characters